


Sweet old memories

by TheHoundWithin



Series: Unrelated aus [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, Plushies, oc is Joey's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoundWithin/pseuds/TheHoundWithin
Summary: Joey remembers of his past fondly after his son decided to enter his little office
Series: Unrelated aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206176
Kudos: 2





	Sweet old memories

**Author's Note:**

> Oc is Joey's kid, his name is Jonathan Drew III, Joey's real name is Jonathan, he just liked to be called Joey. His son, later on, becomes the very toy he loved so dearly.

It was a cold winter night, the house was dead quiet, I was working on some projects like always, the show must be kept going at all times, Shawn Flynn had given me all the paperwork from the toy department, I wasn't angry, not a little bit, today I would be signings contracts to finally have Bendy plushies all over the market.

It was already 2 am  
I should be asleep  
Yes  
But I had to finish the paperwork before sending them all back tomorrow, I looked over in my desk and there were the two little plushies, one was a prototype the company made, looked decent, the other was a toy given by my old pal, Henry, now that was a quality plushie, he had named it Bondy, such a silly little name for a silly little plushie. He was a mix between Bendy and Boris, a small plushie with black fur, Boris' cheek dots, long ears, and a little devil tail.

I stopped any work when I heard the door swing open and hit the wall, I quickly turned around to find my son Jonathan standing in the doorway with a scared expression, I smiled and motioned for him to get closer. He was almost a little copy of me, a mini Joey Drew if you may, he looked at me and asked with a rather sleepy voice what I was up to. I couldn't help but smile, he was quickly swooped up by me and I sat the little fella on my leg, I explained it to him in the simplest way possible, though, halfway through I felt something lean against my chest.

"Getting tired aren't we?" I asked, he simply nodded a no before looking at the plushies, I gotta say, it was adorable to see such love for the little devil darling, he extended his arms and reached for the plushie, I watched him exam it before giving the toy a tight hug, the squeak did scare him a little bit, but the joyful laugh soon took away any other feelings he had. "Look papa, it's Bendy boy" he said excitedly, I nodded and watched him play around before his little eyes spotted something better, I knew what he wanted as soon as his head lifted from the toy. So I reached and grabbed the plushie.

"This is Bondy, he's a...hellhound and one of Bendy's friends" I saw his eyes light up as he placed the Bendy plushie back on the desk and watched in pure awe as I brought the plushie closer. I wanted to keep the plushie safe and clean, I really did, but the way he eyed a simple toy made me change my mind in a matter of seconds, I kissed the top of his head before handing over the toy to him, the room was filled with giggles and chuckles. 

That moment right there brought me memories, memories from when my father talked to elves, I wasn't talking to silly imagination, but my son had come to me just like I once did with my father, sleepy and curious. It only took a few more minutes before I heard him breathing softly against my chest, it was time for bed, for me and him. I took away my glasses and picked him up, that boy had a vice grip on the plushie, I couldn't pull it off his hands even if I wanted to.

I walked in front of a mirror, I was too tired, but I swear I saw my younger self being held by my father, much like I was holding my son, I sighed and continue my way to the master bedroom, I laid my son down and decided to let him sleep with me for the night, I made sure he was well covered with his blanket, god forbid if I forgot to do such simple task. With one last goodnight kiss on the forehead, I turned off the lights to allow myself into the sweet slumberland as well.


End file.
